Is His Life Worth The Fight
by WickedInk
Summary: North and South Italy are at war with each other. The winner will become the unified nation, while the loser will cease to exist. Romano refuses to fight back against Feliciano and things are starting to look grim. Can the other nations find some way to stop this before Romano is gone for good? Sorry if the summary is bad, the story is better so please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! ^_^ its me the awesome WickedInk~ Im back with another of my trademark angsty stories. Sorry not sure how good it will be but hope you enjoy it**

Is His Life Worth the Fight – Chapter One

"Is it worth it... my life... is it worth losing him? If I fight, he will be hurt but if I don't... I will cease to exist... I'll fade away into the background until I am no longer there at all. But then... would anyone even care..." These thoughts were all screaming through Romano's head before the conference even started.

"Living isn't worth it if I lose him... if I am the cause of my own brothers demise. Why won't he fight me, does he want to die... or is it... that he doesn't want to hurt me. But if he dies because of me I wont be able to live with myself, If he dies...!" Feliciano's thought were interrupted by the start of the conference.

Todays conference was being held in South Italy so Romano had been the first one to enter in the room. In a last minute idea he had rigged a bucket of mashed potatoes to fall on Germany's head.

"Stupid potato bast..." his thought were interrupted by the sound of yelling in a thick german accent.

"Three, two, one..." Romano counted with amusement.

"Romano, you little prick!" Germany yelled storming into the room with mashed potatoes all in his hair and falling off his shoulders, "You're gonna regret that!" he yelled picking Romano up off the ground by his shirt collar.

Germany was surprised at how light Romano was and how frail he looked, his clothes looked at least a size too big, his eyes were dark like he hadn't slept in weeks and he was pale.

No sooner that these thought had entered Germany's mind two swords were at his throat and a gun at the back of his head.

'Since when does Romano have body guards?' Germany thought as he stared at the four people who had appeared out of thin air.

"Put him down." a strong female voice, obviously the one in charge, commanded.

After he let Romano go the weapons were removed and everyone in the room who had stopped to watch quickly looked away.

Everyone sat down except for Romano's body guards who stood behind him. "If we are all here we will begin." Romano said with an emotionless tone.

Just then another bomb hit in South Italy close enough to shake the conference hall, but far enough away not to damage it.

Everyone looked to Romano but his face had not betrayed him, he still showed no emotion.

It went on like this for the next hour with bombs hitting periodically but other than that it was a normal conference.

The female guard had not stopped fidgeting since the beginning of the meeting. Now, she seemed to be trying to keep from yelling as another bomb dropped and Romano winced.

The man to the left of Romano who had stepped to the side to take a phone call had a very grim look on his face as he began to walk back. He shot a glance at the girl to Romano's right and nodded. She tapped two fingers to Romano's shoulder and he nodded suddenly standing up. "This meeting is over." he said casually.

Everyone stood up and started to leave when out of nowhere the female bodyguard had a gun to Feliciano's head. Feliciano was startled and began to shake as the girl started laughing hysterically.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Germany asked but even he was a little worried.

"SHUT UP!" the girl yelled. "Veneziano Feliciano Vargas, if I kill you here and know the war will end... PREPARE TO DIE!" she yelled as she pulled the trigger.

After the shot stopped ringing and everyone had opened their eyes expecting to see a dead Feliciano there was a collective gasp.

Feliciano was still standing but the wall aside from him had a new whole in it. Before she had pulled the trigger her co-workers had surrounded her and knocked her aim out of range.

She found herself in the same position as Germany was in just hours earlier. "Miss Sela, we have orders to refrain you from taking actions such as the ones you just attempted, we are authorized to use force if necessary." spoke one of the males with a firm voice but a worried look on his face.

"Marcus...! Why would you stop me... you do know what will happen if he is allowed to live don't you?" she asked sounding slightly like a mad woman. The other guards began to look confused and sad.

"Sela stop, thats an order." Romano said.

"If we kill him the war will end... don't you know what that will mean... if he dies then Romano...!" she had begun to move again after the others had dropped their guard and managed to knock one down. She began to pull a knife from her belt but was stopped by Romano's firm voice.

"Sela I gave you direct orders and yet you still disobey, I will not have a disobedient subordinate! Stand down now, you are wasting my time and patience." After looking from Romano back to Feliciano she dropped all her defenses and weapons turning to face the door.

She and Marcus left the room followed by Romano and the other two guards. Everyone left in the room just stared at their backs as they left the building and got into one of Romano's private cars.

Before exiting the room, the last guard had turned on the TV to the war updates and the announcers voice rang through.

"Finally stands in ruins as another series of bombs is being dropped on the capitol of South Italy as we speak, civilians are frantically looking for some way to escape the chaos... There is till no word from the government on any methods of rebuttal, the country is at a standstill with everyone holding their breath."

The screen then skipped to live video feed from the capitol, and sure enough, it was in ruins.

Many nations looked away as bodies were seen on the streets and people running to hastily built bomb shelters.

A scorched child's doll was shown a few feet away from the bloody body of a little girl and the video stopped.

Feliciano began to cry and left the building with Germany close behind him. The other nations left as well with a heavy cloud of sadness and discomfort filling the air.

The nation of South Italy was falling, and they all knew, soon Romano would fall too.

 **Well I have had this for about 3 months and I let Nikoru-chi read it and she threatened my life so I'm gonna post it**

 **Nikoru-chi: Hello wonderful people :) i didn't threaten her life, i threatened her virginity :D to all my Vocaloid readers, Helloooo~! GO PRUSSIA!**

 **Well now that we are all terrified read and review I guess... O.O I will have the next chapter up soon... or I might not be alive. Also I will be continuing my story Eye for an Eye and updating soon on Grey Skies and Yellow Flowers**

 **~WickedInk~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me again…..yeah…..I know I'm a terrible, awful, horrible, evil person who never updates like I say I will and I REALLY am sorry! I really love you guys that stick with me even though I put you through so much waiting and cliffhangers, it means the world to me. Even though it takes me so long to update all the time I will tell you guys I will NEVER drop a story without telling you though so even if I seem to have moved on, unless I have put up a discontinuation chapter the story is still running. This year has really been the worst and I havent had time to put up ANYTHING because it was my senior year and I had ALL advanced classes and TWO college classes on top of that. I hope to update a bit more soon on some of my fics but it really depends on my time and mood. As alwaly, love you guys so R &R and enjoy, also sorry my computer is being crappy and the text is blue for some reason...O.O**

 **~WickedInk~**

Prussia followed Germany through his house trying to make him listen to his advice. "West you have to talk some sense into the other nations, Romano won't fight for himself!"

Germany stopped walking and turned to face his brother before he spoke. "What makes you so sure that if we sent help he would even accept it?" Germany asked sounding rather bothered by the thought.

Prussia paused frowning for a minute before looking back to Germany with a determined look in his eyes. "True, there is no guarantee he will accept help, but if we don't even try Romano will die."

Germany stared at Prussia, he had just said the words everyone knew but didn't want to say. He sighed heavily and met his brothers eyes. "It's either Romano or Feliciano brother, you know that, you know I cant do anything."

Prussia glared at his brother in disbelief "So you are content to just watch Romano die?!" he questioned angrily. He knew how his brother cared for Feliciano but Romano didn't deserve to die just because people liked his brother more.

Taken aback by his brothers sudden anger Germany quickly corrected himself "Of course not! You know that's not what I meant, I just can't do anything personally! Someone else has to help…" he said trying to think. Slowly he walked over to the sofa and sat down quietly. "What about Spain?"

Prussia followed Germany and sat down before he answered. "No, I already asked him, Romano made him swear not to get involved if something like this ever happened and he can't break his promise."

"Well what makes you so sure that it would be so bad for him to die, I mean isn't it possible he would end up like you?" Germany asked looking at Prussia expectantly. It wasn't that he didn't like the italian, he just knew Romano would never fight against his brother, not even if it cost him his own life.

Prussia jumped at Germany's words and looked pretty angry before he calmed himself and spoke. "Trust me he won't end up like me, and he wouldn't want to either, maybe we can convince England or someone to help him."

Germany was slightly unsettled by his brothers words but didn't question him, instead he pulled out his cellphone to call England but was interupted by a knock at the door. Putting the phone back in his pocket he and Prussia walked to the door and found America standing there grinning like an idiot.

America walked in when they opened the door and faced them both. "I'm going to go help Romano!" he announced happily pulling out an alliance treaty and handing it to Germany. "He hasn't agreed to it or anything yet but I'm sure he will, I mean why wouldn't he."

Prussia took the paper from Germany and inspected it before handing it back to America. "Lets just hope you're right." he said warily.

 **~/~/~**

America stood in front of Romano's house and looked up at the 3 story building before walking onto the porch and up to the doorbell. Before he could ring the bell Romano walked outside and stopped when he came face to face with America.

"Hey I was just coming to get you Romano! Here look I have an alliance treaty for you." he said happily shoving the document into Romano's face despite the frown and obvious displeasure on the italians face.

Romano pushed the papers back towards America and stepped back sighing. "Look I don't have time for this I have a meeting to get to, and I don't need an alliance." he said stepping past America and walking off the porch.

America frowned and followed Romano off the porch quickly, still holding his papers determindly. When he caught up with the surprisingly quick italian he reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back gently.

"What do you mean?! Of course you need an alliance! Luckily, being the awesome hero that I am, I can help!" he said with a grin before Romano yanked his arm back from the overly excited american.

"I said I don't want your fucking help you bastard!" Romano snapped at him with a glare before snatching the papers from the others hand and ripping them to shreds before discarding the remains onto the ground angrily.

Stunned, America watched the shreds glide silently to the ground as Romano began to walk away again. "What the hell is your problem?!" he called after the italian angrily "Why won't you just accept help for once? Why do you treat everyone like the enemy?!" he questioned bitterly as he looked at Romano's back.

The questions caught Romano off guard and he had nothing to retaliate with for a minute so he just turned to stare at America. He was surprised to see the other looked quite upset and had his fists balled up at his sides. By the look on his face and the way his body shook slightly Romano knew America had more to say.

"You act tuff, like nothing bothers you and you're fine…..but I _know_ you aren't! I know you're only pretending so no one worries and I know the only reason you won't fight back is because you don't want Feli hurt….but I also know that's why you _need_ help! You won't fight for yourself, so someone has to fight for you!" America yelled at him, though it sounded more like he was pleading with Romano rather than scolding him.

Romano's icy gaze bore into America as the angered italian retaliated to his words. "You don't _know_ anything! I AM fine and I DON'T need any help! If I wanted help I would have gotten it by now! What I do does not concern you or anyone else! It is MY life and I will choose how I live it! What on Earth makes you think you _know_ anything about me?! What makes you think I _need_ help?! What could _you_ possibly _know_ about _me_?!" he yelled.

America was quiet for a moment as he stared down at the ground, there was a sadness in his eyes as he let Romano's words seep in. After about a minute of silence he finally looked up at Romano with a sad smile on his lips before answering.

"I know you don't want to die."

 **Alright guys! So when I started this fic I really didn't have any kind of pairings in mind, but as I read back through this chapter I realised I kinda left it open for three, RomanoXSpain RomanoXPrussia and RomanoXAmerica**

 **Honestly I didn't intend for this but since it is out there I think I will let you guys help me decide! There will be four choices, RxS, RxP, RxA, and NP (No Pairing) so let me know what you guys want in the comments, and I might make a poll it just depends. Hope you enjoyed! Also please don't kill me over the cliffhanger…O.O…DX IM SORRY! *offers apology cookies***

 **~WickedInk~**


	3. Chapter 3 (Preview)

**Ok guys sorry this isnt a new chapter but I wanted to let you guys know there is a Poll on my profile for the pairing in this fic so please go and vote! ^_^ Also since I tricked you guys by accident into thinking this was an update I'm going to give you a preview of the next chapter! Yay! ~WickedInk**

The above message is important so please read it!

America paced back and forth in his office, hoping to alleviate some of the stress and anger that was building up in his head. As he paced the wind from his aggravated walking blew a few strands of shredded paper off his desk and he stooped down to retrieve them with a sigh. His eyes watered from sadness and frustration as he picked up the tattered remains of the treaty, it had been his only hope to save Romano and it had failed miserably.

"Damn it!" he shouted as he stood up and slammed the paper back onto the desk. "Why the hell won't he just let me help him?!" The angry tears he had been trying to hold back leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he shut the tightly in a last attempt to keep them in.

It wasn't fair, Romano was going to die unless he fought back but there was no way in hell he was going to lift a finger against his brother. America had thought for sure Romano would be willing to accept his help but he had been proven wrong when the feisty Italian had ripped to shreds the thing that could have saved him.

Slowly, America walked around his desk and sat down heavily into his chair. The wind from the open window blew in a gentle breeze but it sent a chill down the Americans spine. He couldn't get his mind off of how tired and sick Romano looked, almost as if a gust of wind could blow him over. Despite the condition he was in he refused to accept help and there was nothing that America could do about it.

The terrible state Romano was in wasn't even what was bothering America the worst, the most unsettling thing was the words he had spoken in response to America's last words to him. Just before the Italian had gotten into a black car with tinted windows he had looked America dead in the eyes and told him the most unsettling thing he had ever heard Romano say, his gaze and voice unwavering.

 _"I know you don't want to die." America had said, a sad smile on his face as he looked to the Italian in front of him. Romano stared back at him, his eyes seemed to bore into America's soul and it felt like an eternity before he spoke. His words made Americas blood run cold._

 _"Yes I do."_

 ** _...O.O...ummmmm soooo yeah, I uh, I wrote that and uhhhh now I know it looks bad but there is gonna be...things will uhhhh...sooooo anyway that the preview and the next chapter will be coming...soon...so um...BYE! *runs screaming for my life* I'm SORRY! ~WickedInk_**


End file.
